


Allies

by amoama



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, Multi, Prompt: vicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: In the wake of Alfonso’s death, Lucrezia takes to spending her hours with Micheletto.





	Allies

In the wake of Alfonso’s death, Lucrezia takes to spending her hours with Micheletto. She cannot yet face her brother who lurks at the edges of her grief and anger, his eyes burning. She has never felt so estranged from herself.

She instructs Micheletto to visit the apothecaries of Rome, to bring her books of the darkest learning. She spends time in the Pope’s gardens, turning the flower beds into lethal allies. She is closer to God and the devil now, a vicious war raging in her breast. 

She finds comfort in Micheletto’s presence; Cesare the coil that binds them.


End file.
